The invention relates to a method for determining an address of a component of a vehicle, a method for accessing a component of a vehicle and a vehicle with such a component.
The Internet protocol version 6 (IPv6) (also known under its former name “Internet protocol next generation,” IPnG) is the successor of the Internet protocol version 4. IPv6 specifies the procedures that are necessary for exchanging data by means of a packet switched data network, such as the addressing of the network elements that are involved (computer or router), and the procedure of the packet forwarding between subnets (routing). As such, IPv6 is a standard for the data linked layer (layer 3) of the OSI [Open Systems Interconnection] model.
An IPv6 addressing architecture is described in the document IETF RFC 4291 [Internet Engineering Task Force]. The document IETF RFC 2464 relates to the transmission of IPv6 packets over Ethernet networks and describes the composition of a so-called host portion of an IPv6 address based on an Ethernet Mac address (EUI 64 format [Extended Unique Identifier]). Furthermore, the document IETF RFC 5156 relates to the specific use of IPv6 addresses and describes the generation of an IPv6 address based on an already existing IPv4 address. The document IETF RFC 3963 describes the possibility of reaching an IPv6 network, which is defined by the network portion of the IPv6 address, by means of an IPv6 address that is located in different network. Furthermore, the document IETF RFC 4861 describes a so-called “router advertisement,” which disseminates network information to hosts. The International Standards Organization (ISO) specifies under the title “ISO 13400” a standard for diagnostic communication with vehicles (“Diagnostics over IP,” DoIP). In addition, the ISO has specified under the title ISO 3779 a standard for assigning globally unique vehicle identifications (VIN=Vehicle Identification Number).
The drawback with the aforementioned technology is that the known approaches do not provide for a uniform addressing of components (for example, control units) of a vehicle that can be used both outside as well as inside the vehicle.
The object of the invention consists of avoiding the aforementioned drawbacks and, in particular, to provide an efficient possibility of uniformly addressing components of a vehicle.
In order to solve the problem, the invention proposes a method for determining an address of a component of a vehicle, wherein a vehicle identification is determined. The vehicle identification is stored in a first field of the address, and an identification of the component is stored in a second field of the address.
The address of the component of the vehicle can be partially or totally determined by automatic means. In particular, the address of the component can be partially or totally determined before or after connecting to a network (for example, of the vehicle). For example, the address of the component can be determined based on the specific vehicle identification and the automatically or manually assignable identification of the component and then secured (that is, in particular, stored in the component).
The component is operated preferably in a network. The network can comprise a network of the vehicle or a bus system of the vehicle.
In this context it is advantageous for the component of the vehicle to be addressable in an unambiguous way by use of the address. Such an addressing can ensue either inside the vehicle or outside the vehicle, if the component or rather the vehicle is connected to a network. Such a connection can exist (for example, temporarily) via a hardwired interface or a radio interface (for example, via a mobile communication network, WLAN, Bluetooth, etc.).
It is a further development that at least one of the following information items is stored additionally in the first field of the address:
(a) a global identification pertaining to the vehicle and/or a manufacturer of the vehicle,
(b) a brand of the manufacturer, and
(c) a vehicle model.
It is an additional further development that the vehicle identification is an unambiguous identification of the vehicle.
The vehicle identification (VIN=Vehicle Identification Number) can be an alphanumeric character combination that is assigned by the vehicle manufacturer. In particular, the identification can be unique for all vehicles of a manufacturer.
In particular, it is a further development that the first field is a network field of an IPv6 address, and the second field is a host field of an IPv6 address.
In this respect the address for the component of the vehicle is an IPv6 address that allows for a unique identification of the component.
It is also a further development that the vehicle identification is determined using a communication unit that is present in the vehicle.
For example, the vehicle identification can be transmitted over the network of the vehicle by way of a broadcast or multicast message, in order to make it possible to determine and install the address of the component comprising this vehicle identification.
Moreover, it is a further development that the vehicle identification is stored in the component after the component has been connected to a network of the vehicle.
In accordance with an additional further development, the component is a control unit of the vehicle.
A subsequent further development consists of the fact that the identification of the component is associated with a model of the component. In particular, the components of the same model or same configuration can have the same component identification.
If the component in the vehicle is replaced, the address portion relating to the component identification can be retained. The address portion relating to the vehicle (for example, network field of the address) can be updated (automatically or manually) to match.
In one embodiment, the address of the component is an IP address.
Furthermore, the aforementioned problem is solved by a method for accessing a component of a vehicle, in particular, a control unit of the vehicle, by use of an address of the component, wherein the address of the component was determined as described herein (and optionally stored in the component).
An alternative embodiment consists of accessing the component of the vehicle by use of a hardwired or wireless communication connection. The wireless communication connection is, for example, a mobile communication interface, a WLAN interface or a Bluetooth interface. The hardwired communication attachment is, for example, an Ethernet (IEEE 802.3), FireWire (IEEE 1394) or USB interface.
The aforementioned problem is also solved by a vehicle including at least one component that has an address, in particular, an IP address that was determined according to any one of the preceding claims.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.